


It Has Come To This

by The22



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The22/pseuds/The22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spar between Goku and Vegeta leads to something they have waited so very long for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has Come To This

 

 

This.

It has come to this.

The years, the berating, the anger, anticipation.

It has come to this.

Your words, so angry with taunting and . . . flirtation?

It has come to this.

Our blows, so strong so swift make me feel so alive.

With this, it has come to this.

We preface our time as 'spars' when I know there is much more on our minds.

And, that one day it would come to this.

Isolated from all, we battle over a tiny island and push one another to the limit.

Oh, how I enjoy this, when it comes to this.

You surprise me with a move and as I reel you smirk at me, the 'third class idiot'.

But, that is all for this.

My efforts redoubled in a calculation you think I could never fathom sends you crashing into the ground below.

Which is fine because of this, it has come to this.

Rapidly, I descend upon you; because, you see the years have taken their toll.

Now, it is time for this, for it to come to this.

Really, we have no other worries. Spouses, children and friends have gone or grown old.

Leaving ample time for this.

Our mouths collide as our bodies previously had, this new and intimate way.

It may be the first time, but we knew it would come to this.

Lips move from yours to enjoy the salty skin of your neck and your moans tell more than your words could ever say.

See it is this, you want this.

Clothed arousal meet and with fast hands and shocks of ki, I am as naked above you as you are to me.

We shake with anticipation of this, now that we have finally reached this.

Legs wind around my waist as our eyes remain locked, there is nothing else for us to see.

This, no reason to ask if you want this.

Your body, it welcomes me as I slowly slide within.

This, it has come to this.

Hair aflame gently sways upon your head as pleasure is delivered with precision.

Ah, this bliss . . . it has come to this.

Staring, I can't stop staring even as euphoria threatens to engulf my very being.

Such a long wait for this.

Movements become erratic, your screams, so wonderful, indicate you are near.

Because of this, it has come to this.

I lose myself inside of you and you follow soon after as though it is more than you can bear.

This, so wonderful is this.

Battle calloused hands caress sweat slicked skin in a way neither of us believed we would show.

This, I could become used to this.

“Vegeta, I love you,” is spoken without hesitation with a long silence followed in tow.

This, I will never regret this.

“And, I you, Kakarrot. Just so you know.”

Forever, always. And, always this. We will forever have this.


End file.
